


NOSTALGIC NIGHTMARES.

by inkbled



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Adult Content, Animatronics, Blood, Cheating, Child Death, Child Murder, F/M, Gore, Horror, I'm not gonna sugar coat what William does, Manipulation, Multi, Murder, NSFW, Other, Trauma, affair, just... just hecking murder in general, like seriously guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 17:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13346442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkbled/pseuds/inkbled
Summary: So, uh, ever since I got into FNaF, I've had two characters that I enjoy writing; Charlotte Sweet ( NOT Charlie from the books ) and Maxine Akerman. An aunt and her niece who are tormented by the same nightmare but for far different reasons.These contain oneshots, I don't know if I'll ever make a full story for either of one of these characters.[ HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE ]





	NOSTALGIC NIGHTMARES.

_Kinda, sorta based on this character that I lowkey made a while ago and decided hey, what if she was almost murdered by William Afton and suffered tremendous amounts of trauma because of it? Mostly because I kept her biography open to discussion for that reason. Her name is Maxine Akerman and she isn't really in the FNaF universe, but since I've been watching old playthroughs, GTLive's theories, reading the books, and talking to friends ( aka Maci ) about it, I decided to write this! So, without further ado, here are the warnings.  
_

**Warnings:**  Animatronics ( because I know some people fear them ), blood, trauma, child murder, child death, uhhhhh graphic details.  
**Rating:** Probably a solid rated M for mature, mostly because of the graphic writing.

* * *

 

She was first introduced to Fredbear and Spring Bonnie when she had turned five. It was such a simple time when she was that young, when she was full of spirit, adventure, love, compassion - everything a child  _ would _ have at such an age. Maxine's aunt, Charlotte, was an ambitious woman who helped the owner of the diner with drawing out his designs, but... of course, she did not create either of  _ those two _ animatronics. She helped with the later designs. But that didn't stop her aunt from bringing her to the diner almost every day when she could. Instead of playing with the other children her age, however, Max would stare at the dancing bear and rabbit for what seemed like hours, trying to figure out how to they worked.

Maxine wasn't introduced to her aunt's friends until the diner closed ( “due to unfortunate circumstances.” ) and they had to relocate to a newer building, where Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie were introduced. The men were named Henry and William, the creator and the businessman. Henry had a soothing voice, almost a father-like one, while William's voice was rough and weird ( her aunt would tell her he was from Europe, but it  _ still _ didn't make sense for her until she found a globe at a store and found the word ). William used to have three children, one of them being gone now for some strange reason, while Henry had one who had passed away. She remembered Elizabeth and Charlie, but she had never seen the third child of William's. Neither of the men seemed to have wives, which confused the young girl.  _ Didn't everyone have a daddy  _ and _ a mommy? _

Charlotte spent most days locked up in her office, usually with Maxine inside with her, but on those rare days when William was around, Max was ushered out to play with other children.  _ As she grew older, she would come to find out about the relationship between her aunt and William Afton and would even assume the most awful things, but her aunt would refuse to talk about it.  _ On those days, the brunette would sit at the table and stare at the machines with fur, picking away the features and trying to figure out the differences between machine and human movement.  _ It was like a game _ . A fun, amazing game that only she could understand as other children rushed from room to room to play with the Marionette and Balloon Boy.

Never being afraid of the machines, she would occasionally walk up to the machines until one day, she could smell something rather awful coming from one of them. It smelled horrible, something worse than when there was mold collecting on a dirty dish. Before she could get closer, however, a hand had wrapped around her shoulder, making her turn sharply to meet ice cold blue eyes. William had been watching her from afar, it seemed. Nothing had struck fear in her quicker than when she saw the  _ look _ he gave her as they stared at one another. A wide, unsettling  _ smile _ crept up onto his face, making her body physically quiver in fear; but before he could do anything, children ran into the room. That same hand that held her tight had quickly let out and he slunk away.

_ She made sure not to be the only child in the room from that day forward. _

She would count them; three children, then two, then five, then four. Max decided that leaving the room after three children would keep her away from the estranged guard. Charlotte would try to assure her that he wouldn’t hurt her, but she was still unsure. Six children, then four, then two. She would rush out with the children, hoping to stay away from him. Five children, then three, then five again. She stayed in the room, staring at the Marionette. It smiled at her and somehow, Max felt protected in a way. She felt like it would protect her. The young girl stayed by the puppet and even followed it around like a lost puppy, watching it’s fluid movements as if a human were inside it. She was utterly transfixed on the mechanical being that gave gifts to the birthday girls and boys.

There was four, then three, then two… then  _ one _ .

It was getting late. Children were leaving with parents. Charlotte was in her office, doing something important. Henry had left. William was nowhere to be found. The Marionette sunk back into the box it resided in, as if it was falling asleep now that it’s job was done. The small girl slowly stalked back to her aunt’s office, a strange feeling filling her petite form before hearing a small sob. The sound itself drew her away from the path to the office and as an adult, Maxine knew that was the mistake she made because once she turned the corner, she was faced with something unforgivable and would haunt her memories  _ and _ dreams for the rest of her life.

There he was, Spring Bonnie, stuffing what seemed to be the shape of a human child inside a suit. Something close to terror and a tiny voice told her to  _ run _ , but she was frozen on the spot, eyes wide as she watched the man stuff the once normally shaped child into the Chica suit. Max didn’t even hear the awful squishing sounds and the sound of bones snapping and breaking to fit into the suit until then, making her afternoon snack instantly come up and spread across the floor in bits and chunks. That didn’t stop the sick man, but her sobs snapped him out of his trance, making him turn to her.

She didn’t even notice the smile within the mask until he was stalking towards her, a soft chuckle emitting from him. Maxine soiled herself then and there, a scream threatening to burst as he grabbed her. The suit was wet, probably wet with blood and the organs of the child inside the Chica suit. “What’s the matter,  _ girl _ , I thought you absolutely  _ loved _ this one.” The growl was evident in his voice, the anger, the hatred, and  _ disgust _ \- but  _ why _ ? Because she caught him? He was dragging her towards the room and that’s when she began to struggle, whimpering and begging him to let her go without screaming.

“Max? Maxine, where are you, sweetheart?”

Spring Bonnie paused, swearing under his breath before slowly letting go of the girl’s arm. It only took a few moments for him to get out of the suit and lock the door behind him, just in time for her aunt to turn the corner and gasp. Max looked hopeless, her jeans wet from pissing herself and the vomit clear on her pink shirt, but before she could say anything,  _ William _ gripped tightly onto her shoulder and directed her towards the woman, “The poor girl couldn’t find the bathroom, I think she’s sick, Charlotte.” He smiled sweetly and her aunt just frowns and shakes her head. The small female, however, rushes over to her and hugs her leg tightly before letting out weak sobs and sniffles.

“I- I wanna… wanna… go, go home…” Her breath hitched, burying her face into her aunt’s skirt. Ignoring everything else that was exchanged between the adults, she was quickly rushed to Charlotte’s car, where she would be taken home.

_ From then on, Maxine Akerman rarely returned to the pizzeria and never  _ once _ spoke of what she saw that night. _


End file.
